


She's No You

by MissPopuri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPopuri/pseuds/MissPopuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen found out about Vivian, Elena, and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's No You

“You expected Arthur to be a virgin?”

Gwen was getting irritated by Merlin’s cacophony of snorts and laughter, promptly punched him in the stomach; which caused Merlin to recoil and grabbed his stomach in pain.

“I didn’t expect him to have done that with her,” Gwen acquiesced.

With a pulled muscle, Merlin subsided his laughter. He quipped, “Well, in all honesty, you are much prettier than she is.”  
Gwen smiled, “I’m sorry for punching you just now.”

Merlin shrugged it off, “Eh, Arthur’s done worse, believe me.”

She kissed Merlin on the cheek and left to find Arthur.

*

“Oh hello~,” Arthur started when he saw Gwen. She stopped him with a passionate kiss on the lips—parted slightly, Gwen slipped him her tongue.

As he returned her intensity with vigor, he paused a moment to stare at her.

Gwen smiled and said, “Your princess never did that, I bet.”


End file.
